How about Forever
by Lexa1711
Summary: Fuffy! Buffy visits Faith in the hospital while she lay comatose. She finally lets her know how she feels. Will Faith wake up or will she remain in the coma? read and review!


How about Forever.

A/N: Just a quick write that popped up in my head lol I am not sure how good it is going to be so feel free to tell me that it sucks, and by the off chance that you like it leave me a review telling me. Give me a reason to smile :)

How about forever

Blond hair swirled about her covering her face as she walked. She knew that she should not be heading into the place that she was but didn't let that stop her. There were things that needed to be said and she was going to tell the person that needed to hear the words that had been circling around in her head for weeks now.

The door to the room she was looking for came into view when she turned down another hallway in the hospital. She was really beginning to hate this place. Who wouldn't after all she had been through here? Two steps away from the room Buffy Summers froze. Was she really ready to tell the woman in there what she wanted to, no what she needed to. Just because someone needed to say something did not mean the she was ready to say it, even if the woman that she would be saying it to was in a coma and probably would have no clue that she was even in the room.

A nurse came out of the room and almost knocked her over not seeing her. She apologized and looked at Buffy with concern.

"Are you here to visit Miss. Lehane? If you are than you can go right in. She is doing better but I cannot tell you that she is going to wake up or not. The doctors tell me that she may never wake up"

All the slayer could do was stare at her for a few long seconds. There was that question again, always filling her thoughts. Did she want Faith to wake up? She did not have the answer to that question. She was sure that no was the answer but there was something screaming at her from the back of her mind telling her that she wanted the younger woman to wake up. Just so she could see those big brown eyes one last time if for no other reason.

"Thank you."

The nurse gave her a sad smile before moving to the side to let Buffy in the room. She could see so much pain in the young woman's eyes.

She stopped again once she was inside the room. Doing nothing more than stare at the lifeless form laying under the ugly white hospital sheets. All she could smell was cleaning products and death. One would think that she would be used to such a smell as death considering she worked in a field where contact with the dead was a must. Nope the smell disgusted her more now than it ever had. There were beeping machines throughout the room that were annoying her already.

Looking around the room she found anything to look at that was not the younger slayer. She could not stand to see her like that. Faith was always a live wire. Nothing could stop her and now she was nothing more than a body hooked up to machines to keep her alive. No she was not alive, sure her body was technically living but there was no life that she could see in her to speak of. She was dead in a sense of the word. Images flashed in her mind of how Faith used to be, one of the nights that they were out patrolling together more precisely.

****Flashback****

Buffy was having a hard time not laughing as Faith fought with a vamp that had attacked them thinking that they were two helpless teenage girls walking alone in the middle of the night. He got a surprise along with a broken nose when he said that he would like to do more than just feed on Faith. Saying stuff like that to her was more than the wrong thing to say.

She was currently sitting on a bench watching the younger slayer beat the living hell out out of the fledgling. He was nothing special that was for sure. What was it about newly risen vampires that made them think they could take a slayer. He even thought he could take them when he was told that they were the slayers.

"You're nothing little girl. I am going to enjoy using your body."

Buffy's face curled up into a smile at his words, all he was doing was prolonging his beating by saying stuff like that to Faith. Sure enough he was thrown backwards hard. Landing on his back with a thud that made her stomach turn. He was laughing when he climbed to his feet.

In her fighting stance she looked so at home. She loved this, the fighting on a regular basis. Buffy could never figure that out. She hated to fight all the time but faith loved to. It was almost as if it was her way of taking her anger and placing it somewhere. With a smile she moved towards the vamp again and ducked a sloppy punch the he threw, sweeping his legs out from under him with her right leg her fist connected with his jaw on the way down.

Like an idiot he got up again and lunged for her, succeeding in getting a boot in the face. Lunging herself at him as he fell to the ground again she landed on top of him and immediately started laying the fists to his face. He bridged causing her to roll forward. She rolled in to a standing position with her fists raised.

"Come on is that all ya got to show me. Here and I thought I was goin' to get a decent fight tonight."

It was always fun when only one vamp attacked them. Buffy could stand back to let Faith handle things. She could enjoy watching her kick the living hell out of them and laugh at the snappy comments being thrown back and forth between the vamp and her. It was always good for a laugh or two. Faith sure made the whole slaying deal a lot more fun than it was for her.

"You think you have power? Huh you have nothing. When I am done with you I am going to do far worse things to your friends body over there. She looks like she could go all night long."

Buffy was expecting Faith to have a witty smart ass comment to come back with. She was not expecting a look of such anger to wash over her face. Faith looked like she was ready to explode at his words. There was something in her eyes that spoke volumes of hate and anger. The next thing Buffy knew that vamp was a pile off dust on the ground.

She looked over at Buffy with a smile. The smile faded however when she saw the look of confusion on Buffy's face.

"What he was being a total sleaze, I wasn't gonna let him talk about you like you were a piece of meat."

"You seemed okay with him talking about you that way though."

"It just pissed me off ya know? You're not like that and I know it so no one is going to say stuff like that about you while I am livin' and breathin' with me around."

She didn't know what to say to that. She was not used to hearing Faith stick up for her like that. It was like she cared about her. She didn't think that she meant that much to the young girl. There was something in her that warmed at the thought and she was not sure she wanted to know or understand it. It was a feeling that she was not ready to have for the young slayer.

"Thank you Faith. That means a lot coming from you."

"No prob B'. Just looking out for my sister slayer."

Buffy smiled as Faith as she received a gentle shove from the other girl. There was always a warm buzzing feeling that made it's way through her whenever they would touch. She figured that it was because of them both being slayers. Or she hoped that was all it was anyways. She didn't think that she could handle feeling anything other than friendship and respect for Faith.

****End Flash Back****

There was a sad smile on her face now. There was so much that she wished she was able to understand back then. She wished that she would have been ready to accept what she was feeling for the younger slayer. Maybe than she would have been able to tell Faith what she felt back then and maybe that would have saved her from thinking that she had to go evil. Save her from going to the mayor.

"I am so sorry Faith."

The words fell from her lips as nothing more than a whisper. Moving so that she was closer to the form laying on the bed she sat in the chair beside the bed. Taking the cold hand of the dark slayer she squeezed it gently. There was so much that she wanted to tell her, but she could not find the words to say them.

"Hey, I know you can't hear me. If you could you would probably tell me to fuck off and to get the hell out of your room."

She tried to laugh at what she had said to Faith but there was nothing in her that could. The only thing that was happy in her anymore was the memories that she had. Though they too would eventually slip away from her. Abandon her like so much else in her life had.

"I am sorry that I did this to you. I was wrong and I hope that you will find it in you to forgive me. I don't blame you if you would not, hell I would never forgive me for doing this. I need you Faith."

She held back the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes. She did not want to be weak right then. That is not something that either of them needed. She had to be strong. Faith needed her to be.

"I am not sure when it started but there is something that I need to tell you. For once I am glad that you cannot really hear me. At least this way you can't hear me and I won't be able to see the rejection in your beautiful eyes."

She paused. She actually did know when it started once she thought about it. It was two or three weeks after the younger slayer first showed up in Sunnydale at the bronze. The two were at Buffy's house after a night of slaying and dancing the extra energy away at the bronze. It was something that happened that night that made her realize what she was feeling for faith was more than just respect and the slayer connection.

****Flash Back****

They were trying to be as quiet as they could when the entered the blond's house. Her mom was in bed considering it was almost two in the morning. There was nothing worse than a mother woken up in the middle of the night to her daughter sneaking into the house.

Putting her finger to her lips Buffy looked back at Faith who was just closing the front door. Walking forward as she looked back at her she did not see the shoes that were in her way. She fell forward and was expecting to crash into the floor. She never hit the floor. A pair of arms came around her waist to catch her.

Faith who saw the shoes before Buffy went down moved to catch her. She was a fraction to slow which made her reach further. When she did get her arms around the older slayer she fell with her, keeping one arm around her she let the other arm push out and hit the floor so they went down slowly. They were an inch from the floor chest to chest.

She could not believe how fast the brunette's reaction time was. She herself was the biggest klutz to ever done the slayer name. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked up at Faith. There was little light in the front hall, moonlight was the only thing that let them see. Faith's skin looked so soft as the gentle light from the full moon touched it. What the hell was she thinking, sure she knew Faith was a good looking girl but that was all it was. She could not think that she was that kind of beautiful could she? She was not thinking that she was desirable was she?

Feeling a bit awkward in the position that she was with neither of the speaking Faith decided to make a joke to lighten what ever mood had fallen over them so quickly.

" Ya know B' for you being a slayer and all you would think that you would not be such a klutz."

She giggled pushing the older girl gently off of herself.

"I am just glad that you were there to catch me."

They moved into the kitchen next. Buffy knew that Faith would have to deal with one of the H's at least. She was always hungry after a night of slaying. There had been an extra amount of vamps out that night so she knew that Faith would probably be eating for the next hour.

"What's that?"

Faith asked she walked behind her. Buffy turned around to ask what she was talking about but never got the chance. She smacked into the younger woman.

"Man I am a klutz I am so sorry Faith."

"S'okay B' no harm done."

She was laughing at her now. Buffy always seemed so sad when she would do something like bump into her. There was nothing to be sorry about. If anything Faith liked it. She moved to the table where there was a piece of paper sitting, what she had asked Buffy was a few minutes ago.

"Looks like your mom's not home anyways. She had to go to LA for some art stuff."

"Oh well guess we don't have to be quiet after all."

Buffy walked to the cupboard and opened it.

"Chips and a movie sound like a good start to you?"

Buffy was surprisingly happy that Faith had decided to come back to her house top spend the night. Buffy had asked her a million and one times to but she had always said she had somewhere else to be until tonight.

"Sounds good B'."

She was reaching up into the top shelf trying to get the bags of potato chips but her small stature was not helping in the task. Faith seeing that she was having some difficulty moved in behind her and reached up causing her chest to rub against the blond's back as she did so.

Buffy feeling Faith touch her in such a way turned around abruptly and knocked the chips out of the brunette's hands. The chips landed on the floor beside them, luckily the bag was not opened so they stayed put. Little mess was made, well there was one brewing in Buffy's mind but that was different.

Both girls were staring at one another now. Neither wanted to say a word thinking that they would ruin what ever this was. The space between them was growing smaller and both knew what was about to happen, and neither wanted to stop it.

Buffy could smell the perfume that Faith was wearing, it smelled like lilacs. She had always loved lilacs. She could feel warm breath dancing on her lips that was not her won. The feeling was amazing. Even with the slight smell of cigarette smoke miked in. Both their eyes slid shut waiting for the felling of warm lips to caress the other's.

"Buffy I am home."

They both pulled back upset that they were so close now so far. Joyce walked into the room and said hello to Faith.

****End Flash Back****

Buffy was smiling now at the memory of that night. She wanted so badly to kiss her that night.

"Do you remember that night? It is the favorite of all my memories. Well except for the me being a klutz and almost falling on my face."

She knew that she would not receive an answer to the question but still asked anyways. She had often wondered if Faith thought about that night when she was awake. Did she feel the same way that Buffy did? Or did she think that it was a mistake and she was glad that Joyce had walked in? She would never know. According to what the doctors were telling her the love of her life would never wake up from the coma that she had put her in.

"I wish they were lying to me. I need to see you awake again. I need to see that cocky smile that you always give me."

She was still fighting off the tears. There was no way that she was going to let them out now. She had held them back fir so long. The night that she put Faith in the coma she had cried all she was going to. So much pain gripped at her but she would not give in to it. She needed that pain to pull the energy from to win the fight against that mayor, the man that had taken Faith from her in the first place.

"Do you remember catching me that night Faith? I want you to catch me, how much longer can you catch me?"

Her eyes fell down to the floor at her own words. She would never catch her again. She looked up at the brunette when she felt her hand move. Faith was staring at her with those big brown eyes with tears in them.

"How 'bout forever B'?"

Buffy let the tears fall then. Tears of joy

The End

A/N: well I hope that you guys liked it. I know it was a quick idea but I thought it turned out pretty good for the most part that is. :)

Anyways leave a **review**telling me what you thought. I may do a sequel if you want..maybe!!


End file.
